The Eye Opens
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: In celebration of this day here is a horror story featuring the Doctor who met pioneers of the horror genre, 8. The Doctor meets a woman looking for a criminal who has fled the planet to a moon, said to be inhabited by monsters. The time for the opening draws near...
1. Guzom

On a moon there was a wheezing, groaning sound and the TARDIS appeared. Out stepped a young man with long hair, a leather waistcoat, and a jacket.

"I haven't been here before!" he said excitedly. He looked at the TARDIS. "Thank you for taking me somewhere new old girl."

The landscape was in a state of dusk. Gnarled trees reached up around the Doctor, standing tens of metres tall in the gravity, much lower than Earth. There was a red sun though the Doctor could see a green world filling the sky.

"Evidently this is a moon" he said. A breeze blew, ruffling the Doctor's long hair. He turned and leapt over the rocks, to see a flash of fire rising into the sky, before crashing to the ground.

"Time I went there" said the Doctor, running over.

He came to where the fire had come down. In front of him were the remains of a crude rocket, about his height, with the melted remains of an orbital beacon. The Time Lord examined this. "Bit too heavy on the boosters. And on the radio."

"Aren't you the expert?"

The Doctor spun round to see a woman standing there. She looked about 30, with green and blond hair, was a head taller than the Doctor, and wearing a white spacesuit with a green symbol.

"Well yes, I am an expert" said the Doctor. "In fact I'm an expert in a lot of things! Singing, Venusian Aikido, Yo-yos, the works of Mary Shelley. And I think I have my Draconian Opera Lover's card somewhere..."

"I didn't ask for your life story!"

"Well if you wanted to I could show the highlights. But my memory isn't at its best and I left my 900 year diary in the TARDIS" replied the Doctor. Kusla looked at him as if he was mad. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself! I'm the Doctor. I'm a Doctor of..."

"Yo-yos?" asked the woman sarcastically.

"I was actually going to say practically everything, but I suppose that includes unicycles. What's your name?" asked the Doctor with a cheery smile.

"Shila Kusla" said the women, not returning the smile. "2nd rank Pilot of the Moons of Zalepwa."

The Doctor looked up at the red star, dimming as night drew on. He hadn't heard of Zalepwa before and decided he should research it once he got back to the TARDIS.

"I see. So, do you know this place's sights! I've never been to... whatever this place is called."

"People call it Guzom. Nobody goes here" replied Kusla.

"I do!"

Kusla gave a smirk. "Have you ever heard the old stories? They say that monsters lurk here, making pacts with foolish mortals."

"So not the most pleasant of places. But why are you here?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm after a clerk, Loba Relas" said Kusla. "Wanted for all sorts of crimes, robbery, stealing a ship, breaking into forbidden files. Her ship was traced here. But something went wrong when I landed. My ship just stopped working. Even the communicator."

"Well, I could have a look at it" said the Doctor. "Where is the ship?"

Kusla walked to the top of a slope and pointed. At the bottom was a small pencil shaped ship, with the front crushed. The Doctor ran down the hill, slipping and sliding, before running into the ship. He pulled himself of the side and went inside. Kusla entered to find him rummaging through the wires with a tube-like device. He looked up and smiled. "Sonic screwdriver tells me I should be able to fix the communicator. I'll just take it outside. I just need some light to work in."

The two carried the communications equipment outside. As the Doctor began work Kusla looked round the plain. And on the slope above them she saw a figure. "Hey!" she cried, running up the slope. "Stop!" As the Doctor stood she yelled back without turning "Keep working. I'll catch them!"

The Doctor was tempted to join her, but decided to finish the communicator. He hummed a tune from Rossini as he did so, barely noticing anything around him.

Kusla scrambled over the top of the hill, the figure only just in her sight. She looked over the trees. "I saw you! Come out!" she cried. There was no answer. Kusla, walked cautiously forward, pulling out her gun and shouting "I'm armed!" The figure had disappeared quickly, too quickly. Kusla walked amongst the trees. Though she couldn't see anyone she had the feeling someone was watching her. There was a rustle behind her and she spun round, almost firing. Then, with a feeling of dread, she looked up and saw, amongst the twisted twigs and tall trunks, only withered looking leaves. The branches would be too slender for someone her size to get up.

Kusla walked uphill and turned to see the Doctor, working on the ship. Suddenly she saw a tall figure advancing on him. She began running towards the slope and opened her mouth. But a hand clamped over it, and she was pulled back. Kusla struggled, but a horrible voice spoke. "_Still._"

Her struggles ceased momentarily and her gun was snatched. She was pulled round and saw a figure, so robed and masked she couldn't tell the gender. But round the fanged mouth Kusla saw grey, corpse-like skin.

The Doctor meanwhile heard steps behind him. He looked up from his work to see a figure, over two metres tall. They had pale, unhealthy-looking skin, as if he had spent months without the sun, but most of their face was covered by a mask, completely blank. They were clad in wore silver armour, with a bright symbol on his breastplate. As the giant stepped forward and opened their mouth the Doctor saw teeth, fanged and yellow, with a red tongue licking over the teeth.

"Do you have any string?" asked the Doctor. "I seem to have used up mine trying to find my way out of the TARDIS Labs."

"You have two hearts" said the figure, in a horribly blank, though masculine voice, with a tinge of menace, but curiosity.

"I noticed. The Mouth of Sauron I presume?" said the Doctor, holding out his hand.

There was no answer. The awkward silence made the Doctor feel nervous. He broke it with "Can you see with that mask on?"

"I do not see. You will come with me."

"A free guided tour! First impressions of Guzom aren't that bad. But could I know your name first?" asked the Doctor, trying to sound excited.

"I am Ornuk" replied Ornuk grimly.

"That reminds me!" said the Doctor. "There was a woman…"

"She is being taken by another" replied Ornuk.

The Doctor looked nervous for a moment but shook it off. "The more the merrier. Lead the way!"

Ornuk began strolling to the West, followed by the Doctor. They passed through a forest of gnarled trees, which had grown to great heights in the low gravity. After they had covered about two kilometres they came to a row of stone buildings. Each stood over three metres tall and writing, names, dates and descriptions. The Doctor stopped to look at them. "Are these Tombs?"

"Yes" said Ornuk grimly. "We have almost reached our destination."

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting whoever's in charge around… Kusla!"

Kusla was walking forward with an angry look. Behind her was a figure, dressed like Ornuk. However their skin had a scaly look and they was only a head taller than the Doctor. As they got closer the Doctor saw they were pointing Kusla's gun at her.

He ran over. "Hello again!" He looked up at the scaly creature. "And you are…?"

"SSSossslul" hissed the creature, in a cruel voice with a feminine edge.

"Looks like Guzom is more inhabited then we think" said the Doctor.

"How right you are" said a voice to the side. The Doctor and Kusla turned to see a woman, shorter than the Doctor, with close-cropped black hair, and a red spacesuit.

"Relas!" cried Kusla. Her hand whipped to her side, but her gun was missing. She ran forward but Soslul's hand seized her arm, pulling her back.

"You followed me here" laughed Relas. "You and this Doctor."

"Why did you come here?" said Kusla.

"I desire knowledge" said Relas. "I read the old texts. Some were kept secret, buried away, but I found stories of the Order of the Unseen. They ruled Guzom long before the colony came here."

"Colony?" said the Doctor. "I hadn't heard of a colony!"

"There were colonies set up here" said Kusla. "But they collapsed during the Wars of the orbiting republics, a lifetime ago."

Relas smiled. "That's what the Government would have you think! I found reports from the colonies, just before the wars, to the Order and their knowledge of the Unseen world. I realised that such knowledge could be mine if I joined the Order of the Unseen" said Relas.

"You believe those old stories?" laughed Kusla. "Ghosts? Spirits wandering around. You really are a fool."

Relas looked like she was about to hit Kusla, but restrained herself. "When Eye opens you will see."

"What is this eye?" asked the Doctor.

"It opens each turn. It opened last as the colonies fell. Soon, it will open again. That is why I came here now."

"Well, you're still under arrest..." began Kusla, but simultaneously she and the Doctor were seized by Soslul and Ornuk. "You know, you could have asked…" began the Doctor, but stopped short as Kusla gave a yell due to Soslul painfully twisting her arm. The two were dragged through the row of Tombs, Relas walking ahead. She sneered at them. "Soon, you'll learn not to call me a fool. The time of opening draws near."


	2. The Initiation

At the end of the Tombs torches were set up. In their flickering light the Doctor saw the ground was strewn with skeletons, many of the bones were shattered and scattered like leaves. There was a crowd of about forty, all wearing masks and robes and clustered in front of a great slab of carved stone, with ancient-looking carvings. They parted, revealing in the centre was a throne carved of dark stone. Above this was an image of a circular eye. It covered several square metres and was composed of strange colours, giving of a disorientating feel. But it exuded pure menace, seeming to penetrate your soul. The Doctor looked at the words just below the eye and read them. "I see all."

Standing in front of the throne was another masked figure, a woman slightly taller than Kusla. Her armour was like the others, but her mouth had an elegant blood-red visor round it and a strange network of scars covered her skin. Her skin was so withered it seemed like it was barely clinging to her. She stepped forward, walking with the agility of a young woman and radiating fear. The Doctor noticed on her fingers were metallic claws, several centimetres long and glinting in the torchlight.

Relas smiled at the two. "The Initiation of Relas awaits!"

She walked forward and knelt before the ancient woman. "Great Lisheo, I ask for the knowledge of the Unseen World."

The Lisheo looked down at Relas. Somehow, despite the mask, she held her gaze. The Lisheo's face, even the mouth, was blank, showing no trace of emotion, like a statue. Finally she broke the silence.

"Do you agree to submit your eyes to the great Eye?" There was such command in her voice it felt like even a strong-willed person could not help but agree to whatever she said.

"Yes… Yes!" said Relas nervously, as if she was having doubts.

"Now are you sure…" began the Doctor but he was pushed forcefully to the ground.

"Find armour for she who would be initiated" she told Ornuk, who led Relas into one of the Tombs. Her face turned to the two others.

"Will you join the Order?" she asked.

"Sorry, don't like the robes" said the Doctor. "But I'd be fine leaving now." He began strolling off but a scaly hand seized his arm.

"Chain them here. They will be offered" said the Lisheo, striding back to her throne.

More of the Order surrounded the Doctor and Kusla. The Doctor was pushed towards the wall of the last tomb on the left, Kusla the right, and manacles, already attached to the walls, were placed round their wrists.

The Doctor looked over the bones in front of them and the Order. "Not the most pleasant people I've met. But at least we're out in the fresh air!"

Kusla glared at the Doctor. "I don't want to spend my last day with a babbling madman!"

"Well, good there aren't any around here" smiled the Doctor.

"Be silent" said the Lisheo, the blank mask turning to the Time Lord.

It was not especially loud but was said with such menace the Doctor stopped abruptly.

"I am not going to be silent!" shouted Kusla. "I demand that…"

"_You will be silent!_"

Kusla stopped abruptly. But a moment later she began again.

"I want to know what's going on. And if you don't unchain..."

"Stop her words" said the Lisheo. For the first time there was a hint of emotion in her voice, an edge of anger.

Soslul tore a rag from a skeleton and stuffed it into Kusla's mouth. She choked and glared at the creature as it walked away.

Relas walked out of the Tomb, wearing the robes but not the mask. She smirked at Kusla, who gave a muffled snarl, then walked in front of the throne. The Doctor craned his neck to see her.

Relas began reciting. "I, Loba Relas, will join the Order of the Unseen. I will see a new world."

"The drink of initiation" ordered the Lisheo.

Ornuk carried a steaming goblet forward. It's scent was so strong the Doctor's eyes began watering. He wondered how Ornuk could bare to hold it.

Ornuk held it out to Relas, who took a sip and began coughing.

"Be strong. Your body is weak. But the power of the Eye is strong!"

Relas took a great gulp, spluttering and choking. She fell to her knees, but pulled herself up again. She took another gulp, finishing of the formula. She stood rigid, but shaking violently.

Ornuk walked round her, putting down the goblet and picking up a mask.

The Lisheo rose from her throne. She opened her hand, revealing the claws, each sticking out several centimetres. "Kneel."

"Before Zod" muttered the Doctor, trying to sound cheerful.

Relas knelt slowly. She had gone pale, and she trembled more in her strange frenzy, still rigid. It was one of the most disturbing things the Doctor had seen in years. The thought struck him that he had seen a lot of disturbing things.

"Join us. Surrender your sight" said the Lisheo, her voice growing in intensity. Around her the Initiated began chanting.

"_The Eye sees all, Our Eyes are weak._" They kept chanting, growing louder and more terrifying.

The Lisheo reached down, and, as if she was picking berries, she plucked the left eye from Relas.

There was a muffled yell from Kusla and a cry of "Stop it!" from the horrified Doctor. He strained against his chains but they held.

From Relas there escaped a horrific scream but abruptly this stopped and somehow she remained in her shaking and inflexible state, like a tree in a storm.

With her other hand the Lisheo plucked the right eye. A shorter scream erupted this time.

"This is the Order of Seeing" said the Lisheo. "You must be born again. Your eyes see foolishly. Under us, new senses will be yours."

A mask was placed over Relas's face by Ornuk, and she sat up. "I see... more! I see that which my eyes didn't!"

She turned to the great eye. "The Unseen Ones are all around us. They will ride forth! The worlds will fall to us!"

With the Lisheo and the Order she chanted.

"_The Unseen will ride forth! The worlds will fall to us!_"


End file.
